Ad Infinitum
by F.Freyja
Summary: Semuanya hanya untukmu, malaikatku. Hari terakhir ini, waktu dan detik yang terasa menusuk ini, kupersembahkan hanya untukmu, cahayaku. Aku mencintaimu, selamanya mencintaimu, dalam keabadian. Last day: Requiescat in pace: UPDATE! XD
1. First Day: Beautiful Prisoner

**Ad Infinitum © Ichimaru Akito**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo, EYD tidak sempurna.**

**A/N:**

Awalnya saya ingin menjadikan fic ini sebagai oneshoot. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, rasanya akan terlalu panjang jika dijadikan oneshoot. Jadi, saya pecah menjadi beberapa chapter. XD

Baiklah, selamat membaca~

**xxx**

Kukira kehidupanku sebagai seorang keturunan bangsawan yang terbuang yang kini menjadi sipir penjara hanyalah sebuah kehidupan yang membosankan. Orang terbuang yang menjaga sebuah penjara terbuang yang menampung orang-orang yang akan menjalani hukuman mati kurang lebih seminggu dari ketadatangannya ke tempat kotor ini bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan. Membosankan.

Setidaknya itulah yang menjadi pendapatku sebelum aku menemukan matahari di tempat yang gelap dan suram ini. Sebelum aku menemukan sosok malaikat yang terjerat oleh rantai ketidakadilan. Sebelum aku menemukan langit cerah yang tergambar jelas di kedua bola matanya yang menatapku dengan lembut. Sebelum aku menemukan dia.

Dia yang mampu mengisi seluruh ruang kosong di hatiku.

Dia yang bersamaku dalam lima hari terindah dalam hidupku.

Dia yang pergi dengan senyumnya yang membawa jiwaku.

Dia..yang sangat kucintai..

Tapi mungkin Dewa memang terlalu menyayanginya. Hingga ia diambil begitu cepat.

"_**Quem di diligent, adulescens moritur." **_

_**(Seseorang yang disayangi para dewa, mati dalam usia muda.)**_

**xxx**

**Ad Infinitum**

**xxx**

**First Day: Beautiful Prisoner**

Aku melangkahkan kakiku menuju sebuah sel yang paling terpencil, dan terletak paling ujung dasar ruangan. Sebuah sel yang kuketahui sebagai sel yang paling buruk, sel yang sudah lama tidak dihuni, dan sel yang tampak paling menyedihkan..dan menyakitkan.

Jujur saja sebenarnya itu adalah sel yang paling kuhindari. Sel yang sangat ingin kulupakan. Namun kali ini, itu adalah sel yang harus ku datangi. Harus kudatangi karena ada seorang tahanan baru yang sekarang menempati sel itu, dan aku mendapat tugas untuk mengawasinya selama lima hari. Lima hari sebelum ia akan berhadapan dengan hukuman mati, dan ini adalah hari pertamanya.

Lima hari. Waktu yang mengingatkanku pada kenangan yang kupikir adalah kenangan terburuk dalam hidupku. Yah, tak ada gunanya mengingat masa lalu yang hanya akan membangkitkan keinginan bunuh diri. Sekarang tugasku hanyalah mengawasi tahanan baru itu sampai waktu hukuman matinya datang.

Hanya itu. kupikir hanya itu.

Aku memang tidak tahu jika takdir suka mempermainkanku.

**xxx**

Sampai di sel yang kutuju memang bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Langsung saja berbagai memori menyakitkan memenuhi kepalaku. Namun ternyata sampai di sel itu juga bukan merupakan hal yang buruk. Bukan hal yang buruk saat aku melihat dia.

Dia yang tengah meringkuk di pojok sel. Dia yang tengah menundukkan wajahnya sambil menekuk dan memeluk lututnya dengan dua tangan kurusnya yang berwarna tan. Dia yang entah kenapa tampak berbeda di mataku.

Ting!

Aku memukul pelan besi sel itu dengan tongkat yang kubawa. Membunyikan besi itu, sekedar untuk memberitahukan kehadiranku. Dan tahanan itu mendongakkan wajahnya, memandangku dengan kedua bola matanya yang membuatku terpaku. Saat itulah aku baru menyadari jika sosok tahanan yang masih menatapku itu adalah sosok yang sangat indah.

Matahari. Rambut pirang berantakannya yang kusam itu tampak seperti matahari di mataku.

Langit. Bola mata birunya yang masih menatapku tampak seperti langit, langit yang sudah kulupakan sejak lama.

Senyum. Ya, ia tersenyum padaku sekarang.

Malaikat. Sebuah senyum yang entah kenapa bagai senyum malaikat yang menyebarkan perasaan aneh di dadaku. Perasaan aneh yang membuatku melepas ketenanganku, hingga aku tidak sadar sudah berapa lama aku berdiri membatu sambil terus menatapnya.

Rasanya aku mulai mengingat perasaan ini. Rasanya aku tahu perasaan ini, saat aku masih memiliki 'sisi manusia'. Rasanya ini adalah sebuah perasaan yang telah lama kuinginkan.

**xxx**

"Anda baik-baik saja, _Sir_?" Suara itu membangunkanku dari lamunanku. Bahkan aku tidak menyadari jika sosok yang tadi terduduk itu sekarang sudah berdiri dan berada di hadapanku. Membuat sesuatu di dalam tubuhku berdetak lebih cepat.

"Hn." Tentu saja saat ini aku sedang berusaha mengendalikan diriku, dan mengendalikan detak jantungku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku darinya dan memilih duduk di sebuah kursi kayu reyot yang ada di dekat sel itu. Tentunya bukan hal bagus jika harus jatuh cinta pada seorang tahanan yang akan dihukum mati dalam waktu dekat, apalagi jika tahanan itu adalah seorang pria dan aku juga seorang pria. Namun sepertinya aku memang sedang sial -atau beruntung- aku sendiri tidak mengetahuinya. Saat aku menoleh untuk melihat sosok itu, yang kulihat malah sebuah senyum, bukan, itu bukan sebuah senyum.

Itu adalah sebuah cengiran ceria. Cengiran ceria dari tahanan yang akan dihukum mati? Entahlah. Yang aku tahu cengiran itu membuatku kembali merasakan perasaan yang baru saja berusaha kukendalikan.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Salam kenal." Kata-katanya membuatku membatu. Apakah ia baru saja memperkenalkan dirinya? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar seseorang memperkenalkan dirinya kepadaku. Bahkan sepertinya aku sudah lupa cara memperkenalkan diri.

"Hn." Hanya itu yang bisa kukatakan untuk membalas perkenalan dirinya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Seorang bangsawan terbuang sepertiku memang sudah terlalu lama tenggelam dalam kegelapan penjara kematian ini, sampai melupakan bagaimana caranya untuk membangun sebuah percakapan ringan.

Tapi entah mengapa aku yakin jika ia belum menyerah untuk membuatku bicara lebih dari sekedar 'hn' yang kuucapkan. Melihat dari ekspresi kesal yang tampak kekanak-kanakan di wajahnya. Menarik. Seorang tahanan yang menarik.

Malaikat yang terjebak dalam kegelapan.

Mungkin malaikat yang satu ini memang sudah berhasil mengambil hatiku di hari pertamanya di tempat ini. Dan tidak ada salahnya jika aku mencoba memulai sebuah kisah singkat di hidupku yang hanya berisi kegelapan.

"Uchiha Sasuke, ditugaskan untuk mengawasimu."

Tapi aku memang melupakan fakta jika aku akan segera kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku.

"_**Quem di diligent, adulescens moritur." **_

_**(Seseorang yang disayangi para dewa, mati dalam usia muda.)**_

**xxx**

**To be continued.**

**xxx**

A/N:

***Ad Infinitum: sampai tak terhingga (tiada habis-habisnya).**

Pendek? Sangat! Nyahahahhaha~

Chapter pertama ini memang hanya berisi pertemuan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto. Jadi sengaja saya buat hanya beberapa halaman. Tapi chapter selanjutnya saya kira akan -jauh- lebih panjang dari chapter pertama ini.

Mohon maaf bila banyak kesalahan pada chapter ini, saya ketik kilat dan langsung saya publish. Hhehe~ XDDD

Baiklah, saya juga tahu jika chapter ini tidak jelas dan aneh.

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini.

Ada yang bersedia memberi saran/kritik/komentar?

**-Ichimaru Akito-**


	2. Second day: Remembrance

**Ad Infinitum © Ichimaru Akito**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo, EYD tidak sempurna.**

**A/N:**

Saya lupa memberitahu satu hal di chapter sebelumnya. Saya lupa memberi tahu jika fanfic ini diceritakan dari sisi Sasuke. Haa~ gomen ne minna-san. XD

Baiklah, sebelum saya memulai chapter ini, saya akan membalas review terlebih dahulu. Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnyaaa~ XDDD

**Akaneko Phlogopite**: Walah~ kata-kata? Keren? Sankyuu *melayang sampe ke planet mars* Anw, thanks for review too~ XD

**zerOcentimeter**: wew, bagus? Sankyuu ya~ iya, chap yang ini akan lebih panjang. XD

Anw, thanks for review~

**CCloveRuki**: Kemungkinan besarnya sih begitu, hhehe. Walaupun saya sebenernya sakit sendiri pas nulis, tapi memang idenya begitu. XD

Anw, thanks for review~

**Ange la Nuit**: Walah, kalau mau jujur juga saya sebenernya benci sekaligus suka dengan yang namanya fic angst dan tragedy! *gaploked* tapi mau bagaimana lagi, memang ide ceritanya begini, hhehehe~

Sankyuu untuk semua kritik dan sarannya, senpai. XDDD

Anw, thanks for review too~

**Uzukaze touru**: Sankyuu~ adegan rade M??? Belum tahu apa saya akan menambahkannya atau tidak. ^^

Anw, thanks for review~

**Uchiha Nata-chan**: Saya tahu kok! XD Maklumin saja, saya dapet idenya angst terus, hiksu~

Anw, thanks for review~

**Natsu_ai**: wahahahha, okok! Thanks for review~

**Proto beyond schiffer**: Mau tau lanjutannya? Baca chapter ini! *ditimpuk* XD

Anw, thanks for review~

**xxx**

Tempatmu berada membangkitkan berbagai ingatan menyakitkan yang selama ini tersimpan rapi dalam otakku.

Tapi aku tahu dengan jelas, tatapan matamu, suaramu, dan senyummu perlahan-lahan menghapus ingatan-ingatan buruk yang selama ini menjadi pengisi hidupku.

Tapi aku tahu dengan jelas, keberadaanmu telah melukis sebuah ingatan baru yang akan kukenang selamanya.

Tapi aku tahu dengan jelas, jika aku melupakan fakta bahwa aku akan kehilangan dirimu dalam waktu yang sangat singkat.

Dan semua ingatan yang menyeruak itu pun belum mampu untuk menyadarkanku.

"_**Contra vim mortis non est medicamen in hortis."**_

_**(Tidak ada obat untuk kematian.)**_

**xxx**

**Ad Infinitum**

**xxx**

**Second Day: Remembrance**

Ini hari kedua aku mengawasinya. Namun ini adalah hari pertamaku melihatnya terbangun dari tidurnya yang aku tahu sangat tidak nyaman. Tentu saja tidur di sebuah penjara kotor dan gelap bukanlah hal yang nyaman dan menyenangkan. Dan tentu mengawasi seorang tahanan yang akan dihukum mati di sebuah tempat yang sangat kau benci juga merupakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan. Tapi entah kenapa pekerjaan 'mengawasi' yang membosankan dan menyakitkan ini berubah menjadi sebuah pekerjaan yang menyenangkan ketika aku melihat wajahnya yang baru saja terbangun dari tidurnya. Ketika aku melihatnya tersenyum ke arahku sambil mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, aku merasa seulas senyum menghiasi wajahku. Dan aku tahu ia menyadari senyum itu.

"Suatu kehormatan bisa melihat anda tersenyum, _Sir_." Suaranya yang terdengar itu mengusikku, sekaligus membangkitkan semangatku dalam waktu bersamaan. Suara kekanak-kanakan dari sosok yang telah mencuri hatiku pada pandangan pertama aku melihatnya. Konyol memang, tapi aku juga tidak bisa memungkiri perasaan itu.

"Apakah senyumku begitu langka, Nona?" Kali ini kuhiasi wajahku dengan senyum jahil dan mengejek. Sepertinya dalam dua hari ini aku sudah mulai bisa ingat bagaimana caranya berekspresi. Dan senyumku semakin mengembang ketika melihat raut kesal di wajah manisnya. Alisnya yang bertaut dan pipinya yang menggelembung kesal menjadi pemandangan yang sangat menarik untukku. Ya, pemuda pirang di hadapanku ini memang sangat menarik.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan konyol itu, tuan sipir!" Raut kesal yang kekanak-kanakan itu masih mengiasi wajanya. Tangan kanannya terjulur, jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke arahku.

"Mungkin kau juga harus tahu 'tuan sipir' juga merupakan sebuah panggilan yang konyol, dobe." Aku mendekat ke arahnya, terhenti sampai aku berada tepat di depan selnya. Aku meraih tangannya yang terjulur ke arahku dan menariknya, membuatnya terkejut dan memekik pelan.

"Teme! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?!" Seruannya terdengar marah, terkejut, dan…takut. Takut? Ya, aku merasakan tangannya yang sekarang kugenggam bergetar pelan. Menggambarkan ketakutan yang dirasakan sang pemilik tangan. Sedikit banyak aku membatu ketika melihat ekspresinya. Takut? Apa sebuah sentuhan sederhana bisa membuatnya merasa setakut ini?

Melihat kepanikan yang mulai memenuhi dirinya, mau tak mau aku melepaskan genggaman tanganku di tangannya. Masih tetap dengan keheranan yang memenuhi pikiranku tentunya. Tepat setelah aku melepaskan tanganku, ia mundur dan menjauh dariku. Menabrakkan punggungnya dengan dinding sel, lalu terduduk dengan wajah memucat. Membiarkan nafasnya yang berat terdengar dan menggambarkan ketakutannya.

"Naruto…" Aku memanggilnya dengan suara yang terbilang sangat pelan. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya lebih ketakutan dari ini.

"…"

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Naru-" Kata-kataku terputus oleh jeritan putus asa yang terdengar dari sosok yang sekarang meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lututnya.

"Mereka datang..Sasuke! Mereka mendekat! Mereka menggenggam tanganku dengan kasar! Mereka…mereka…mereka…sakit…kenapa…rasa sakit ini…kena-"

"Naruto!" Sekarang giliranku yang memutus jeritan putus asa Naruto. Ia sudah menghentikan jeritannya. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tampak pucat ini dan menoleh ke arahku. Terlihat setitik air mata yang mengalir keluar dari mata biru langitnya.

Aku tahu…

Sudah menjadi hal umum bagi seorang tahanan yang ada di sini memiliki kenangan buruk yang menyakitkan. Sudah menjadi hal umum jika tahanan itu menjerit ataupun menangis di tempat yang penuh dengan bau kematian ini.

Harusnya aku sadar, sejak awal aku melihat Naruto, aku memang telah melihat garis keputusasaan itu dimatanya, garis kesedihan, penderitaan, dan rasa sakit. Ya, semua itu memang terlihat pada mata biru langit itu.

Aku kembali mengalihkan pandanganku pada Naruto. Naruto tampaknya sudah lebih tenang sekarang. Air mata sudah tak terlihat di wajahnya. Pengendalian diri yang hebat, aku mengakui itu.

"Maaf. Maaf karena aku tiba-tiba berteriak tanpa alasan yang jelas. Maaf ya, Sasuke." Naruto memandangku, lalu tersenyum, sebuah senyuman yang tulus. "Nee, Sasuke, boleh tidak kalau nanti aku menceritakan rasa takutku padamu?" Aku terkejut mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Tentu. Berceritalah jika kau ingin cerita. Aku akan selalu mendengarkan." Tak bisa kusembunyikan nada perngharapan dalam kata-kataku. Aku memang berharap ia mau menceritakan rasa takutnya, aku memang berharap ia memberi kesempatan padaku untuk menghilangkan rasa takut itu sebelum hari dimana ia akan pergi tiba.

Setelah mendengar jawabanku, Naruto tersenyum penuh kelegaan dan tertidur. Apa kenangan buruk yang menghantuinya membuatnya ingin tidur? Setahuku ia baru saja bangun tidur beberapa saat yang lalu. Tapi melihat wajah tidurnya, aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa yang membuatnya dikirim ke tempat ini? Apa ia telah melakukan sebuah perbuatan yang tak termaafkan?

Tempatnya berada. Sel tempatnya tidur saat ini, adalah sel yang pernah ditempati oleh orang yang kukenal. Orang yang dihukum mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku tidak ingat kapan tepatnya. Orang yang kusayangi, orang yang juga kuawasi di hari pertama dan terakhir ia berada di sel itu.

Kakak…

**xxx**

**Flashback (Normal POV)**

Sasuke menatap sedih pada sosok yang sangat dikenalnya, yang sedang meringkuk di pojok sel penjara tempatnya dikurung. Ia menghela nafas melihat keadaan sosok itu. Buruk, sangat buruk. Sosok itu hanya diam dan meringkuk, malah lebih terlihat seperti orang mati. Mati? Sosok itu memang belum mati, namun Sasuke sendiri tahu jika sosok kakak kandungnya yang sedang meringkuk itu akan menjalani hukuman mati beberapa jam lagi.

"Kakak…" Sasuke memanggil sosok yang tetap diam itu dengan suara pelan.

"…"

"Kakak, apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sudah terjadi, kakak?" Sasuke tidak menyerah. Ia tetap berusaha membuat kakaknya menanggapi pertanyaannya. Walaupun ia tahu usahanya tetap tidak akan membuat kakaknya bicara. Bahkan Sasuke mungkin tahu jika kakaknya sudah melupakan cara berbicara.

Pembunuh…

Kakak yang sangat disayanginya itu memang seorang pembunuh. Tentu saja orang yang telah membantai semua anggota keluarganya kecuali adiknya pantas disebut pembunuh kan? Dan itulah yang terjadi. Semua anggota keluarga Sasuke kecuali dirinya sendiri telah tewas di tangan kakak kandungnya. Menjadikan ia dan kakaknya yang dulunya seorang bangsawan terpandang menjadi bangsawan terbuang, dan terkucilkan. Sasuke memang termasuk korban, namun tidak sedikit juga yang menganggap kalau Sasuke bekerjasama dengan kakaknya, sehingga saat ini ia pun ikut dikucilkan dan diasingkan.

Terbuang…

Sebagai keturunan bangsawan yang terbuang, tak banyak yang dapat Sasuke lakukan. Sudah beruntung ia tidak dikurung dan disiksa seperti kakaknya. Ia hanya diasingkan. Diasingkan ke sebuah penjara yang menampung tahanan yang akan dihukum mati. Tentunya ia diasingkan ke tempat itu bukan untuk menjalani hukuman mati, ia diasingkan ke tempat itu untuk dijadikan seorang sipir. Sipir yang bertugas untuk mengawasi tahanan yang akan dihukum mati. Semua kejadian yang terjadi secara mendadak dalam hidupnya itu membuatnya menyimpan dendan pada sang kakak yang ia tahu dipenjara di tempat lain.

'Kakak akan datang ke tempat ini jika waktu hukuman matinya tiba, dan saat itu akulah yang akan mencabut nyawanya.'

Dan setelah bertahun-tahun menjadi sipir di tempat yang menjadi saksi bisu kematian banyak orang ini, Sasuke bertemu kembali dengan sosok yang telah membuatnya berada di tempat ini. Sosok kakaknya yang sangat ingin dilenyapkannya. Namun ketika pertama kali bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa yang ada di hadapannya bukanlah sosok yang dikenalnya.

Sosok Uchiha Itachi yang muncul di hadapannya sangat berbeda. Mata hitam yang dulunya tajam kini hanyalah sebuah mata hitam kosong yang tampak mati. Rambut hitam panjang yang dulu terlihat indah kini hanyalah sebuah benang-benang hitam kusut yang sangat tidak teratur. Tubuh tegap yang dulu dikaguminya kini hanyalah tulang berbalut kulit yang penuh bekas luka.

Mau tidak mau mata Sasuke membelak melihat keadaan kakaknya saat ini. Merasakan aura kehidupan yang bahkan hampir tidak terasa pada kakaknya. Uchiha Itachi akan dihukum mati tepat jam 00.00, dan Sasuke diberi tugas untuk mengawasinya, juga untuk menghukumnya pada saat hukuman mati itu tiba.

"Kakak…kau pasti punya alasan, kan?" Sasuke kembali bertanya setelah beberapa saat tenggelam dalam lamunannya. Setidaknya ia ingin mendengar kata-kata terakhir dari kakaknya sebelum hukuman mati itu datang. Mungkin saat ini Sasuke baru menyadari satu hal, dendam membuatnya merasa masih memiliki seorang kakak. Tapi setelah dendam itu terlaksana, setelah kakaknya pergi, yang tersisa di hatinya hanyalah kesendirian dan kekosongan yang lebih menyakitkan dari dendam itu sendiri.

Tak ada jawaban. Sejak datang ke tempat ini, Itachi tidak pernah berbicara sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya masuk ke dalam sel yang paling terpencil, dan terletak paling ujung dasar ruangan itu, dan meringkuk dalam diam. Tak tersisa lagi sosok Itachi yang rupawan dan sempurna yang terlihat di masa lalu. Yang ada saat ini adalah sosok Itachi yang tampak seperti mayat hidup.

"Kakak…kenapa? Kenapa saat aku bertemu denganmu, dendam itu malah terkikis dengan cepat?" Sasuke berkata frustasi. Dendamnya memang semakin terkikis setelah ia bertemu kembali dengan kakaknya. Dendam itu berubah menjadi perasaan sedih yang menyakitkan.

"…"

"…!" Tak ada jawaban memang. Namun sebuah uluran tangan membuat Sasuke terkejut. Itachi kini tidak lagi meringkuk seperti sebelumya, ia sudah berdiri di hadapan Sasuke. Mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang sebuah kertas lusuh. Sasuke mengambil kertas itu, masih dengan wajah membatu dan kata-katanya yang terkunci saat melihat sebuah senyum tulus terukir di wajah pucat kakaknya.

Senyum. Sebuah senyum tulus terakhir yang bisa disampaikan seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Kurasa waktu hukuman matiku sudah tiba, tuan sipir." Tepat saat kata-kata itu terucap dari bibir Itachi, tiga orang petugas yang Sasuke tahu adalah petugas yang mengurus hukuman mati tiba dan membuka kunci sel Itachi. Mengikat kedua tangan Itachi dan menutup matanya dengan kain hitam. Membiarkan Sasuke tetap membatu memandang pemandangan di hadapannya. Kakaknya, Itachi, sosok itu akan lenyap dalam waktu singkat.

"Waktunya sudah tiba, kau yang bertugas menghukumnya, Uchiha Sasuke." Ucap seorang petugas kepada Sasuke yang baru mendapatkan kesadarannya kembali. "Mari ikut kami." Setelah itu Sasuke hanya bisa mengikuti petugas-petugas yang sudah membawa kakaknya terlebih dahulu sampai mereka sampai di tempat yang Sasuke tahu sebagai tempat dijalankannya hukuman mati.

Sebuah ruangan terbuka, dimana sinar bulan dapat dilihat dengn jelas. Membuat Sasuke merasakan sebuah perasaan yang menyakitkan. Di tempat itu hanya ada sebuah papan dengan pisau yang menggantung di atasnya. Pisau yang nantinya akan memenggal kepala kakaknya yang sudah diletakan di atas papan hukuman mati.

"Anda yang melepas tali itu, silahkan." Seorang petugas menyerahkan sebuah tali, yang jika dilepas akan langsung memenggal kepala kakaknya. Sasuke menerima tali itu, ia tahu saat ini pikirannya kosong. Ia tahu ini adalah waktu yang sudah lama dinantikannya, namun seiring dengan makin terkikisnya dendam terhadap sang kakak, menjalankan hukuman mati menjadi terasa sangat menyakitkan dan berat.

"_Sayounara,_ _aniki_*…" Dan dengan ucapan selamat tinggal itu, Sasuke melepaskan tali yang dipegangnya. Membuatnya melihat pisau besar itu memotong kepala kakanya. Membuatnya merasakan darah yang mengotori pakaian dan wajahnya. Membuatnya merasakan rasa sakit, merasakan kekosongan, dan merasakan kehilangan. Membuatnya merasakan sulitnya bernafas ketika melihat tubuh tak bernyawa kakaknya.

Pergi…

Sosok itu telah pergi. Sosok itu telah lenyap. Sosok itu telah tiada.

Air mata…

Tanpa Sasuke sadari, setetes air mata sudah mengalir dari mata hitam kelamnya.

**End of Flashback (Normal POV -end-)**

**xxx**

"Sasuke…" Sepasang tangan tan mengguncang tubuhku pelan. Aku mengerjapkan mataku, menyadari jika sepasang tangan itu milik Naruto yang sekarang menatapku dengan cemas. Baru saja aku bermimpi. Baru saja kejadian yang telah lama kulupakan itu kembali muncul melalui mimpiku.

"Naruto…" Aku menyentuh tangan tan itu pelan, membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak. Namun kali ini ia berusaha lebih tenang dan tidak panik seperti sebelumnya.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu tertidur. Ternyata wajahmu sangat polos saat tertidur." Ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil. Harusnya dia tahu jika wajahnya saat ini lebih terlihat polos daripada wajah tidurku. Melihatnya tertawa mau tak mau memunculkan senyum kecil di wajah pucatku.

"Kenapa kau harus terlihat sangat manis, Naruto?" Pertanyaan itu mungkin hanyalah sebuah bisikan yang tak dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"Eh? Kau bilang apa tadi, Sasuke? Suaramu itu tidak terdengar." Tepat. lebih baik jika Naruto tidak mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. Membuatnya memasang wajah kesal yang sangat kekanak-kanakan, manis. Wajah yang selalu bisa memunculkan senyumku.

"Bagaimana jika aku bilang aku menyukaimu, Naruto?" Sesungguhnya aku tidak bercanda soal pertanyaanku yang satu ini, namun aku mengucapkannya dengan nada bercanda, menyamarkan kenyataan yang terjadi padaku.

"Eh? A-APAAA?!" Naruto berteriak menanggapi kata-kataku. Wajahnya menampakan ekspresi terkejut yang berlebihan, namun aku yakin aku juga melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Yah, dia memang membuatku berharap. "Ka..kau pasti ber…bercanda kan?" Kata-katanya menjadi tidak jelas, wajahnya saat ini membuatku tersenyum geli.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, dobe?" Aku menjawab asal. Dan sebelum aku mendengar balasan darinya, aku bangkit dari tempatku duduk dan melangkah ke arah kursi kayu reyot yang terletak di dekat sel Naruto. Ketika aku duduk di kursi yang berderit itu, aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di kantung celanaku. Aku mengambil benda yang menggajal itu, sebuah kertas lusuh yang sangat kukenal.

Surat…

Benda itu adalah surat terakhir dari kakakku. Surat terakhir yang hanya kubaca sekali, surat yang selalu kusimpan. Ketika aku membuka surat yang terlipat asal itu, aku bisa merasakan sebuah perasaan yang dulu menghantuiku. Rasa sakit, bersalah, sedih, dan kehilangan yang membaur menjadi satu dan memenuhi tubuhku.

Kulihat tulisan tangan kakak yang sudah memudar di surat lusuh itu. Hari ini, adalah kedua kalinya aku membaca surat itu.

**Sasuke…**

**Maaf membuatmu berada di tempat menyedihkan ini, maaf membuatmu menderita, maaf membuatmu merasa sakit, dan maaf…karena aku harus meninggalkanmu.**

**Tidak banyak basa-basi yang bisa kutulis. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu alasan kenapa aku membunuh keluarga…bukan, orang-orang brengsek itu bahkan tidak pantas disebut keluarga. Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya mengapa aku menyebut orang-orang Uchiha itu dengan sebutan 'brengsek', dan aku akan memberitahukan alasannya padamu.**

**Mereka, orang-orang Uchiha yang mengaku sebagai keluarga, sebenarnya tak lebih dari seorang manusia tanpa emosi yang memanfaatkan segala cara untuk membuat nama 'Uchiha' tetap terpandang. Mereka bahkan melakukan bisnis gelap, pembunuhan, dan berbagai kejahatan agar nama Uchiha yang mereka banggakan itu tetap memiliki eksistensi yang kuat.**

**Tapi kau juga harus tahu, **_**otouto**_***…**

**Hal-hal diatas tidak akan membuatku melakukan pembantaian itu. Aku bahkan tidak terusik dengan hal-hal itu. Tapi aku akan terusik jika mereka melakukan sesuatu pada orang yang sangat kusayangi. Aku akan terusik jika mereka merencanakan sebuah rencana terkutuk, memanfaatkan dan menjual orang yang kusayangi pada keluarga lain untuk mendapatkan kejayaan yang sangat konyol.**

**Mereka berencana untuk menjodohkan orang yang kusayangi itu dengan seorang pria yang kutahu sebagai seorang pangeran biadab, seorang maniak yang suka menyiksa orang lain. Dan orang-orang Uchiha itu akan mendapatkan bayaran berupa harta dan eksistensi yang kuat sebagai bayaran. **

**Aku tidak terima. Sangat tidak terima dengan apa yang mereka akan lakukan.**

**Karena itu aku membunuh orang-orang terkutuk itu. Karena dengan aku membunuh mereka, aku akan menyelamatkan orang yang kusayangi, adikku yang paling berharga. Sasuke yang berharga…**

**Mereka tidak akan bisa menjualmu jika hidup mereka sudah berakhir. Tidak akan bisa.**

**Tapi ternyata perhitunganku memang salah. Perbuatanku membuatmu diasingkan, dan merasakan penderitaan yang membuatku depresi. Aku tenggelam dalam rasa bersalahku padamu.**

**Maaf Sasuke, maaf.**

**Tapi aku bahagia. Tapi aku bahagia saat aku bertemu kembali denganmu, dan melihat kau masih menyimpan dendam padaku. Kau masih mengingatku. **

**Sesungguhnya hal yang kutakutkan saat aku bertemu lagi denganmu adalah fakta bahwa kau telah melupakanku. Aku sangat takut jika hal itu terjadi, tapi nyatanya kau masih mengingatku. Bahkan kaulah yang akan memenggal kepalaku, memberikan hukuman mati padaku. Aku sangat bahagia, Sasuke. Sangat bahagia.**

**Dan melalui surat terakhir ini, aku ingin meminta maaf sekali lagi. Permintaan maafku kali ini adalah permintaan maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi, karena aku harus lenyap dari hadapanku. Tapi percayalah, kalau aku akan selalu melihatmu dari sana. **

**Dan aku akan tersenyum bahagia saat kau menemukan orang yang kau cintai.**

**Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke.**

_**Your brother**_**,**

**Itachi.**

Aku menghela nafas setelah membaca surat itu. Saat pertama aku membaca surat itu berakhir dengan air mata yang tidak bisa kuhentikan sampai aku tertidur dengan tidak sadar. Saat kedua, aku tidak menangis, tentu saja. Aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak menangis lagi.

Aku melihat keadaan sekelilingku. Sel itu, sel yang pernah ditempati kakak. Sel yang saat ini ditempati oleh orang yang telah berhasil mengambil hatiku. Apa kakak sedang tersenyum saat ini? Aku sudah menemukan orang yang kucintai.

Tapi aku benar-benar melupakan fakta jika aku akan kehilangan orang kucintai itu dalam waktu dekat.

Aku benar-benar melupakannya.

"_**Contra vim mortis non est medicamen in hortis."**_

_**(Tidak ada obat untuk kematian.)**_

**xxx**

**To be continued**

**xxx**

A/N:

*Sayounara, aniki: Selamat tinggal, kakak (laki-laki).

*Otouto: Adik (laki-laki).

Woahhhhh! Chapter dua semakin aneh! Nyahahahhaah~

Heuh~ kenapa rasanya makin banyak hal yang tidak jelas ya? O_O

Chapter ini juga saya rasa sangat panjang. Padahal sebagian besar chapter ini hanya berisi tentang flashback Sasuke, rasanya chapter depan saya akan menceritakan masa lalu Naruto. Nyahahahahaha~

Baiklah. Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini.

Ada yang bersedia memberi saran/kritik/komentar?

**-Ichimaru Akito-**


	3. Third day: His Sorrow

**Ad Infinitum © Ichimaru Akito**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo, sexual harassment, EYD tidak sempurna**

**A/N:**

Sebelumnya saya mau meralat sesuatu di chapter sebelumnya. Saya baru menyadari kesalahan ini ketika membaca salah satu review, hhehe.

Di chapter sebelumnya, di bagian surat Itachi terdapat kalimat:

"**Permintaan maafku kali ini adalah permintaan maaf karena aku tidak bisa menemanimu lagi, karena aku harus lenyap dari hadapanku."**

Kata 'hadapanku' di kalimat tersebut seharusnya diganti menjadi **hadapanmu**. Maaf atas kesalahan ini, minna-san *jedotin pala ke meja*. XD

Terima kasih untuk yang telah memberitahu saya. ^_^

Maaf juga karena lama update~ *kicked*

Selanjutnya, saya ingin membalas review yang sudah diberikan pada cerita ini. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada para pembaca yang telah memberi saya review. Semangat menulis saya rasanya meningkat jika membaca review-review dari kalian. XDDD

**Uchiha Nata-chan**: Nanti akan ketahuan kok dia mau dijodohkan dengan siapa. XD

Yup! Di chapter ini ada masa lalunya Naruto. Thanks for review~

**zerOcentimeter**: Huaaa- makasih ya sudah memberi tahu tentang kesalahan pada surat itu, saya baru sadar setelah baca review. Hhhehe~ Thanks for review too~

**Assassin Cross**: Huahhh, makasihhhh *melayang sampe ketabrak pesawat jet*, tapi saya merasa fic ini masih banyak kekurangannya. Thanks for review~

**Fusae Deguchi D'ELF**: Saya juga tidak punya kakak, hhehe. Fave? Walah, terima kasih banyak. Thanks for review too~

**Uzukaze touru**: Mungkin akan dibuat 5 chapter. 1 chapter menceritakan 1 hari. XD

Thanks for review~

**CCloveRuki**: Walah~ makasih. Setting penjaranya pernah saya beritahukan di chapter 1, tapi akan saya perjelas di chapter ini. Thanks for review~

**Raika Carnelian**: Sebenarnya saya bermaksud menyiksa Sasuke di cerita ini *digaplok Sasuke FC & FG* Akan saya jelaskan alasannya di chapter ini. Thanks for review~

**Din-chan**: Nyahaha~ saya memang berniat menyiksa dia disini *dichidori* Thanks for review~

**namikaze lin-chan**: wualah, maaf membuatmu sampai seperti itu. Saya juga sebenarnya benci sekaligus suka dengan kisah angst. Tapi ide cerita yang muncul di otak nista saya seringnya angst! -.-

Pertanyaanmu akan saya jawab di chapter ini. Thanks for review~

**xxx**

_Malaikatku…_

Malaikat yang terjerat rantai ketidakailan.

_Malaikatku…_

Malaikatku yang dilukai oleh gelapnya kejahatan dan kekejaman.

Malaikatku yang tersayat tajamnya pedang kenistaan.

Malaikatku yang terpuruk dalam bayang-bayang kematian.

_Malaikatku…_

Bagai boneka bernoda darah yang tak bersalah.

Tertunduk pasrah dalam ruang tanpa arah.

_Malaikatku…_

Cahayamu yang meredup.

Bagai hidupku yang kini kalut.

_Malaikatku…_

Bisakah aku berguna untukmu?

Bisakah aku membalas apa yang telah kau lakukan untukku?

Bisakah aku selamatkan senyummu?

Bisakah aku memilikimu?

_Malaikatku…_

Aku mencintaimu.

"_**Amor vincit omnia."**_

_**(Cinta mengalahkan segalanya.)**_

**xxx**

**Ad Infinitum**

**xxx**

**Third Day: His Sorrow**

'Tempat ini, gelap. Tempat ini, menyesakkan. Tempat ini dimana?'

Aku melangkahkah kakiku yang entah mengapa terasa sangat berat untuk digerakan menuju sebuah cahaya. Cahaya yang terlihat dari tempatku sekarang. Dimana ini? Aku bahkan tidak tahu aku ada dimana sekarang. Yang dapat kulihat hanyalah kegelapan yang menyesakkan, dan sebuah cahaya yang tampak redup di kejauhan.

Semakin mendekat pada cahaya redup itu, semakin jelas pula terdengar sebuah isakan. Isakan yang rasanya sangat kukenal. Siapa itu? Kenapa ia terisak seperti itu?

Suara tawa. Sekarang terdengar suara tawa mencemooh yang mengimbangi isakan tersebut. Siapa yang tertawa? Kenapa tawa itu terdengar jahat?

Aku berusaha mempercepat langkahku. Namun saat aku akan mencapai cahaya itu, aku mendengar sebuah jeritan yang langsung membuka kedua mataku.

"Arghh!" Sebuah jeritan dan aku membuka kedua mataku. Membuatku sadar jika aku baru saja bermimpi. Tapi jeritan itu bukan mimpi, dan itu jeritan Naruto.

"Naruto…" Aku bergumam dalam kepanikan. Mengalihkan pandanganku pada sel tempat Naruto berada. Dan pemandangan yang kulihat benar-benar membuatku terkejut, sekaligus membangkitkan amarahku.

Disana ada Naruto. Naruto yang sedang terbaring dengan seorang pria yang memegang kedua tangannya, dan seorang pria lagi yang menindih tubuh kurusnya. Dengan sekali lihat, tentu dapat diketahui apa yang akan dilakukan oleh dua pria itu.

"Naruto!" Aku berteriak marah dan langsung berlari ke arah sel Naruto, semakin panik ketika mengetahui pintu sel itu terkunci. Sial, mereka pasti para pemegang kunci penjara. Kedua pria itu menoleh padaku, lalu menunjukkan seringai menjijikan sebelum mereka kembali pada tubuh Naruto, dan mulai melucuti pakaiannya.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Aku bisa mendengar Naruto mengucapkan namaku, berusaha meminta tolong sambil terus berontak dari kedua pria sialan itu. Sial! Pintu sel ini terkunci, aku tidak akan bisa masuk ke dalam. Naruto, kumohon, jangan sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto.

Aku menjauhkan diriku dari sel sempit tak berjendela yang berada di ujung koridor itu. ya, sel Naruto memang sel yang yang terletak di lantai paling dasar, paling ujung dari penjara ini. Sel terpencil yang jarang dilewati orang, sel yang paling gelap dan terlupakan. Tentunya teriakan Naruto tak akan didengar oleh tahanan maupun penjaga yang lain. di koridor ini, hanya sel Naruto lah yang ditempati.

Ketika kepanikan semakin melanda diriku, mataku tertuju pada sebuah benda yang tergeletak di dekat kursi tempat aku biasa duduk, sebuah tongkat besi berukuran sedang. Tongkat yang entah kenapa bisa ada disitu, aku tidak peduli. Aku segera mengambil tongkat itu, dan memukulkannya ke gembok sel Naruto. Berusaha membuat gembok itu hancur.

Perkiraanku tepat, kedua pemuda yang sedang berniat untuk memperkosa Naruto menoleh padaku, dan terkejut melihat aku -yang dengan kekuatan penuh- sudah berhasil menghancurkan gembok sel itu. Tanpa membuang waktu aku segera masuk ke dalam sel Naruto dan menyerang kedua pria itu, tidak dengan besi yang tadi kupakai untuk menghancurkan gembok, tapi dengan tanganku. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajar kedua pria kurang ajar itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Beraninya mereka melakukan sesuatu pada orang yang berharga untukku.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Naruto menatapku dengan pandangan terkejut, namun aku bisa melihat setitik kelegaan di mata biru langitnya yang kini masih mengeluarkan cairan bening, air mata. Sial! Berani sekali mereka membuat Naruto menangis!

Melihat air mata yang masih mengalir dari kedua mata Naruto, aku melayangkan tinjuku pada salah satu pria yang maju untuk menyerangku. Membuatnya meringis kesakitan ketika tinjuku mengenai rahangnya.

"Pergi! Atau kalian akan kukirim ke neraka sekarang juga!" Desisku penuh amarah. Aku sudah berusaha membendung amarahku, juga sudah berusaha untuk tidak membunuh mereka ketika merasakan tangan Naruto menarik tanganku dengan lemah. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, menyuruhku untuk tidak membuat dua pria itu terkapar tak bernyawa di tempat ini.

Gertakanku berhasil. Kedua pria itu segera pergi meninggalkan sel Naruto.

"Sa…Sasuke…" Suara Naruto masih terdengar sangat ketakutan. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, dan air mata masih membasahi pipinya. Aku segera melepaskan jaket hitam seragam sipir penjara yang kukenakan, dan menyelimuti tubuh Naruto yang sekarang bertelanjang dada dengan jaket tersebut.

"Aku disini. Maaf, maafkan aku… Aku disini, Naruto." Tanpa pikir panjang aku segera memeluknya. Membuat tubuh kurusnya tersentak, namun ia tidak berusaha melepaskan diri dariku. Ia malah balik memelukku, membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku.

"Sasuke…" Lagi. Ia memanggil namaku lagi. Membuatku mempererat pelukanku.

"Mereka sudah pergi, Naruto. Aku ada sini…" Aku kembali berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Mengelus punggungnya dengan lembut. Dalam hati aku merasa heran, sejak kapan aku bisa berkata dan melakukan hal selembut itu? Kemana diriku yang dingin dan angkuh itu? Apa kehadiran pria yang sekarang berada di pelukanku ini benar-benar telah mengubahku?

"Mereka…tidak! Aku tidak apa-apa! Ada Sasuke disini…aku tidak apa-apa." Kata-kata Naruto menyadarkanku dari berbagai pertanyaan yang sempat memenuhi kepalaku. Sepertinya kata-katanya itu lebih ditujukkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bersamaku sekarang, Naruto."

"Iya…aku bersamamu, Sasuke. Aku sudah tidak bersama pria ular itu lagi. Tidak lagi. Ia tidak akan bisa menyentuhku lagi…" Aku terkejut. Aku terkejut ketika mendengar kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto. Pria ular? Siapa pria ular yang dimaksudnya?

"Naruto…" Aku memanggilnya. Tapi yang kudapati bukanlah suaranya yang menjawab panggilanku, melainkan tubuhnya yang sudah tidak gemetar, dan nafasnya yang sudah kembali teratur. Ah, ia tertidur. Aku tidak habis pikir bagaimana si dobe ini bisa langsung tertidur bergitu saja.

**xxx**

Aku mempererat genggaman tanganku pada seorang pria berambut pirang yang sedang menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggungku. Tentu saja punggung kami berdua tidak menempel langsung, masih ada besi dingin yang menjadi pembatas antara aku, yang berada di luar, dan dia, yang berada di dalam sebuah sel penjara yang kumuh.

"Sasuke…" Suara itu, ia memanggilku.

"Hn."

"Sasuke, Jawab aku!" Ia memanggilku lagi, tidak puas dengan jawabanku yang hanya berupa 'hn' singkat yang tidak jelas.

"Apa, dobe?" Aku menoleh ke arahnya, mendapati ia sedang menggembungkan pipinya.

'Manis.' Batinku.

"Teme! Jangan memanggilku dobe!" Aku hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya. "Umm…Sasuke…" Kali ini ia tampak ragu untuk mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih, karena kau telah menolongku tadi." Ya, sekarang dia menampakkan sebuah senyuman yang tampak seperti senyuman malaikat. Senyuman yang mengikatku, memenjarakanku dalam pesonanya.

"Hn." Kali ini 'hn' ku menjadi cerminan karena aku tidak bisa berkata-kata saat melihat senyumnya. "Siapa…?" Aku menggantung pertanyaanku. Sedikit keraguan ada dalam diriku.

"Eh? Siapa? Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Ia memiringkan kepalanya, bingung dengan pertanyaanku yang tidak jelas.

"Siapa…pria ular itu?" Sekarang aku bisa melihat kedua mata birunya membelak ketika mendengar pertanyaanku. Setitik penyesalan menghampiriku, namun aku memang ingin tahu siapa 'pria ular' yang dimaksudnya. Aku yakin ini berhubungan dengan masa lalunya, dengan sikapnya yang ketakutan saat aku menyentuhnya kemarin, dan entah kenapa rasanya panggilan 'pria ular' itu pernah kudengar. Entah berapa tahun yang lalu, aku merasa nama itu pernah membuatku gemetar sepertinya.

"Kau…yakin ingin tahu, Sasuke?" Ia menatap mataku sekarang. Sebuah pandangan sedih, namun juga terlihat kekhawatiran dan rasa takut disana.

"Tidak masalah jika kau tidak ingin bercerita." Bohong. Aku sangat ingin tahu siapa orang itu. Tapi aku tidak ingin memaksanya, dan membuatnya ketakutan, bahkan menangis. Tidak, aku tidak ingin itu.

"Sasuke…" Ia memanggilku dengan suara yang sangat pelan.

"Hn?"

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak membenciku setelah kau tahu segalanya!" Kali ini kurasakan ia yang menggenggam jari-jariku dengan erat. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirku. Tentu saja aku tidak akan membencimu, aku tidak akan bisa membencimu, dobe.

"Hn."

Seakan mengerti jawabanku, ia membalikan tubuhnya menjadi menghadap punggungku sekarang. Aku pun juga segera berbalik untuk bisa memandangnya, memandang mata biru langitnya yang kini mulai dihasi keyakinan.

**xxx**

"Pria ular itu…adalah masterku." Ia memandang mataku, seakan memberi tahu jika ia tidak berbohong. Aku lumayan terkejut mendengar jawabannya. Master? Apa ia adalah pelayan 'pria ular' itu?

Dan kenyataan yang kudengar berikutnya ternyata lebih mengejutkan lagi dari pikiranku. Terutama kenyataan tentang siapa 'pria ular' itu sebenarnya. Pantas saja nama itu tidak asing di telingaku, aku memang mengenal-bukan…aku mengetahui. Aku sedikit mengetahui siapa dia ketika Naruto menyebutkan nama asli 'pria ular' itu, Orochimaru.

Orochimaru…

Seorang tuan kaya raya yang memiliki kekuasaan kuat dan kekayaan yang berlimpah tidak mungkin tidak terkenal kan? Ya, itulah Orochimaru. Orang yang dulu sering melakukan kerjasama dengan keluarga Uchiha. Orang yang dulu sering kulihat ketika ada pesta atau acara mewah lainnya. Dan dia adalah…orang yang akan dijodohkan denganku. Tapi mungkin kata dijodohkan tidak tepat, karena orang tuaku dulu berniat menjualku padanya. Hal itu juga yang membuat _aniki_* melakukan pembantaian hari itu.

Aku memang mengetahui gelagat tidak beres keluargaku. Aku juga pernah sekali mencuri dengar pembicaraan tentang perjodohan, atau penjualan itu. Tapi sekarang aku sudah bebas dari orang itu, bebas karena pembantaian yang dilakukan Itachi, kakakku. Walaupun sudah bebas, tetap saja ada fakta menyakitkan yang harus kuterima. Naruto… Kenapa orang itu bisa menjadi master Naruto? Kenapa harus orang itu?

"Sasu…" Suara Naruto membuyarkan lamunan singkatku. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Maaf…aku…tahu tentang…kau dan…orang itu." Ia berkata dengan perlahan, seakan takut menyinggungku.

"Kau tahu tentang aku dan pria itu? Kau tahu tentang keluarga Uchiha?" Aku menatap matanya yang menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Ah, kurasa kau tidak ingin membahas hal ini kan? Lebih baik aku bercerita tentang masa laluku saja ya?" Sebuah senyum penghiburan sekarang menghiasi wajah Naruto. Ya, lebih baik masa laluku itu dikubur dalam-dalam.

"Hn."

Naruto pun mulai bercerita. Banyak ceritanya yang membuatku terkejut. Bahkan awal ceritanya, ketika ia berkata jika ia adalah anak yang tidak pernah mengenal ayah dan ibunya, dan ia diadopsi oleh Orochimaru. Tentu saja aku tahu ada maksud lain dari Orochimaru ketika mengadopsi Naruto. Maksud lain yang membuat amarah memenuhi diriku.

"Mungkin aku ini hanyalah salah satu objek pemuas untuknya. Sekaligus budak yang bisa dijadikan kambing hitam kapan saja. Ya, awalnya kupikir itu setimpal karena ia sudah lama merawatku. Tapi tidak salah kan jika aku ingin sedikit merasa bahagia dan lepas dari semua sentuhan dan jeratannya?" Naruto menatapku. Tersirat kesedihan dan penderitaan dari matanya, membuatku menggenggam kedua tangannya dengan erat. Meyakinkannya bahwa aku tetap ada di dekatnya.

"Karena itu kau takut saat orang lain menyentuhmu?"

"Hmm. Iya. Tapi aku tidak takut denganmu, Sasuke. Mungkin kemarin memang iya, karena aku teringat semua yang dilakukan pria ular itu. tapi hari ini…" Ada jeda sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Tapi kali ini rasa takut itu hilang ketika aku berada didekatmu, ketika kau menggenggam tanganku, aku merasa…aku merasa nyaman. Kau…tidak marah kan, Sasuke?" Saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan sebuah senyuman untuknya. Marah? Tentu tidak. Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan marah. Aku senang, Naruto. Sangat senang…" Ucapku dengan suara pelan. Senyuman itu belum menghilang dari wajahku, meyakinkanku bahwa ia terpaku ketika melihat ekspresiku.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke." Ia tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Aku kagum padanya yang masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu dengan semua masa lalu yang telah dijalaninya. Dengan semua kenangan menyakitkan yang menghantuinya. Dengan trauma dan penderitaan yang dirasakannya. Aku sungguh kagum. Dan saat ini hanya satu pertanyaan yang menggantung di pikiranku. Kenapa ia bisa sampai ditahan di tempat ini, dan dijatuhi hukuman mati?

Kurasa semua penjelasan tentang masa lalunya sudah cukup. Aku tidak ingin menanyakan kisah yang akan membuatnya kembali mengingat semua kenangan buruknya. Tidak. Aku tidak ingin ia ingat apapun tentang 'pria ular' yang telah menjadikannya budak itu. Mungkin alasannya dipenjara memang ada hubungannya dengan masa lalunya, tapi keegoisanku membuatku ingin mengetahuinya.

"Kenapa kau bisa sampai disini, Naruto?" Sebuah pertanyaan tanpa basa basi telah kuucapkan. Ia menatapku, sedikit rasa khawatir kembali menghiasi matanya.

"Sasuke…" Ia memanggilku dengan sangat pelan, lalu memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum kedua mata biru langit itu kembali menatapku. "Berjanjilah kau…tidak akan…membenciku."

"Bukankah aku sudah berjanji?" Apa ia tidak percaya jika aku tidak akan membencinya? Reaksinya membuatku benar-benar ingin mengetahui kenapa ia bisa sampai di tempat ini.

"Aku…akulah…"

"…"

"Akulah yang telah membuatnya mengincarmu…" Aku bisa merasakan kedua mataku membelak mendengar ucapan Naruto. Apa ini salah satu fakta mengejutkan yang harus kuterima? Lagi? Aku tidak mengerti. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa semuanya harus seperti ini.

"…"

"Aku yang dulu, yang sangat menginginkan kebebasan darinya, membuat sebuah perjanjian dengan pria ular itu. Aku berjanji akan memberikan sebuah rencana yang akan membuatnya bisa memperluas kekuasannya, sekaligus mendapatkan 'mainan' baru, dan aku menyuruhnya berjanji untuk membiarkan aku bebas jika aku bisa menepati janjiku." Aku hanya bisa terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ada rasa sakit yang menyerangku. Sakit sekali. Tentunya dari pernyataan Naruto, aku bisa menyimpulkan jika dialah yang merekomendasikan rencana kerjasama dan perjodohan itu, dialah yang membuat 'pria ular' itu memilih keluarga Uchiha, sekaligus menginginkanku. Dialah...dialah yang memulai lingkaran takdir yang menimpaku. Naruto…

"Naruto…"

"Aku minta maaf. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang kupikirkan saat itu. Yang ada di benakku hanyalah keluarga Uchiha, dan kau yang sudah pasti akan membuatnya tertarik. Maaf…aku…ak-" Sebelum ia berhasil menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku memeluknya. Memeluknya sebisa mungkin, memeluknya yang terhalang oleh besi dingin sel penjara yang mengurungnya. Aku tidak ingin ia melanjutkannya. Tidak. Aku tidak marah, aku tidak membencinya. Hanya rasa sakit ini yang ingin kuhilangkan. Hanya itu.

"Hentikan…cukup, Naruto."

"…" Ia tidak menjawabku. Aku yakin ia masih terkejut dengan tindakanku saat ini.

"Penuturanmu bukanlah sebab kenapa kau bisa ada disini." Kata-kataku membuatnya menundukan kepalanya. Aku melepaskan pelukanku, namun tidak melepaskan genggaman tanganku yang semakin erat padanya.

"Kau tidak membenciku?"

"Hn." Kedua matanya membelak mendengar jawabanku. Sepertinya ia tahu aku tidak membencinya. Sebuah senyum kelegaan terukir dengan jelas di wajahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Sasuke. Ternyata tidak sia-sia aku mengambil pilihan itu."

"Pilihan apa?"

"Aku memang bodoh, aku memang bodoh karena telah membuatnya mengincarmu. Dan aku menjadi sangat bodoh ketika menyadari jika aku…tidak rela saat dia benar-benar mengincarmu." Satu lagi kenyataan yang mengejutkanku. Sekaligus kenyataan yang memperbesar harapanku. "Saat itu…saat Itachi akan melakukan pembantaian pada keluarga Uchiha, ia mengetahui rencana Itachi dan berniat menggagalkannya. Tapi nyatanya ia tidak menggagalkannya. Tentu saja tidak…"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena hari itu aku menyerahkan tubuhku seharian padanya. Merayunya agar ia tidak pergi, membuatnya melupakan rencana itu." Tuhan, sampai kapan kenyataan-kenyataan ini terus menyentakku. Kedua mataku kembali membelak ketika mendengar kata-kata Naruto.

"Naru-"

"Beberapa bulan yang lalu ia juga mengetahui jika kau ada disini. Dia juga sudah mengurus berkas-berkas yang akan membuat penjara ini menyerahkanmu padanya." Kali ini aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku saat mendengar ucapannya. Aku yakin ada lagi hal yang ia lakukan sehingga 'pria ular' itu tidak bisa mendapatkanku. Apa lagi? Apa lagi yang ia korbankan untukku?

"…"

"Sasuke…aku membunuhnya…aku membunuh pria ular itu ketika ia akan berangkat untuk mengambilmu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku bisa sampai di tempat ini, itulah alasan kenapa aku dijatuhi hukuman mati…" Terkadang aku tidak suka jika perkiraanku tepat. Aku kembali menatap matanya, bertanya kenapa ia harus melakukan semua itu untukku. Namun ia hanya tersenyum, tersenyum dengan ceria.

"Naruto…aku mencintaimu…" Ia tidak terkejut. Ia tidak menjauh dariku. Ia masih tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, Sasuke. Kini aku tahu jika kata-katamu kemarin bukan hanya sekedar candaan. Aku…hanya berpura-pura tidak mengenalmu sejak awal, aku hanya takut…aku hanya takut jika aku harus jatuh cinta padamu."

"Takut? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

"Aku takut karena aku tahu bahwa aku akan membuatmu sendirian dalam waktu singkat." Sebuah senyum sedih mengakhiri kata-kata Naruto. Aku lupa, aku lupa jika dua hari lagi ia akan menjalani hukuman mati. "Tapi aku memang tidak bisa menahan diriku untuk jatuh cinta padamu, Sasuke."

Naruto…

Ia mencintaiku. Aku sangat bahagia ketika mengetahui ia memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Tapi aku juga menyadari jika aku dan dia akan dipisahkan oleh kematian dalam waktu singkat.

Bahkan aku belum menyadari jika ada satu lagi fakta yang harus kuterima nanti. Fakta yang benar-benar membuatku hancur, hancur dalam kesendirian dan rasa sakit.

Naruto…

Kenapa takdir tidak memberikan waktu lebih untukku bersama denganmu?

"_**Amor vincit omnia."**_

_**(Cinta mengalahkan segalanya.)**_

**xxx**

**To be continued**

**xxx**

**A/N:**

*aniki: kakak laki-laki

Huwwaaaaaaaaaa~~~

Saya sempat terserang WB!! TT3TT

Salahkan tugas sekolah yang numpuk dan jadwal yang menyiksa! *kicked*

Tapi setelah melihat review yang saya terima, saya merasa punya hutang untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, dan menjelaskan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang diajukan pada saya.

Walaupun chapter ini memang sangat tidak memuaskan, tapi inilah yang bisa saya lakukan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini, karena saat ini saya sedang depresi . *curhat*

Baiklah, tidak ingin banyak bicara lagi. Terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca dan mereview, kalian benar-benar membuat saya bersemangat untuk bangkit dari depresi ini. XD

Doakan UTS saya lancar yaaaa! ^^

Mohon kritik/pendapat/saran/kesan kalian~~~

**-Ichimaru Akito-**


	4. Fourth day:Illution

**Ad Infinitum © Ichimaru Akito**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo, EYD tidak sempurna**

**A/N:**

Hari keempat. Banyak request happy ending yang datang pada saya. .

Saya jadi bingung bagaimana harus membuat endingnya. Tapi, saya mohon ampun karena saya ga bisa janji untuk kasih happy ending. Tolong jangan bunuh saya ya! XD

Seperti biasa, balas review dulu! Tak bosan saya ucapkan terima kasih banyak atas semua reviewnyaaaaa~

**Midnight Baron**: Iya, saya mau menampilkan sisi gentle Naru walaupun di sini dia jadi uke. Dan Oro, dia memang pedofil sejati! XD Semoga sukses UTS-nya. Thanks for review~

**Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi**: Huaaa, jangan nangis! . Mereka bisa masuk karena mereka pemegang kunci penjara. Thanks for review~

**Uzukaze touru**: Uwahhh~ makasi senpai~ *melayang-layang* mari kita saling mendoakan! XD Thanks for review~

**Aozora**: Saya akan berusaha membuat mereka bahagia, meskipun tidak di dunia penuh kejahatan itu. ^^ Thanks for review~

**Din-chan**: Hhehe, iya, tinggal dua hari! XD Happy ending? Ga janji ya. Thanks for review~

**Raika Carnelian**: Bukan berarti ga mungkin loh~ XD Thanks for review~

**Namikaze lin-chan**: Hontou ni? *berkaca-kaca* Yap! Semuanya memang saya buat saling berhubungan. Oia, saya uts, bukan uas, hhehe. Amin! ^^ Thanks for review~

**Uchiha Nata-chan**: Makasi kritiknya~ XD Happy ending? Saya ga bisa janji TT3TT

Thanks for review~

**Chieko kuroia**: Sankyuu~ Thanks for review too~ XD

**15205060**: Silahkan. XD Thanks for review~

**Ranra kudo**: Wualah, sankyuu ya. Mau ralat, Sasu ga punya kunci penjara karena dia bukan pemegang kunci. Soal happy ending, ga janji ya. Tapi saya akan berusaha membuat endingnya ga sia-sia, ada yang mau saya sampaikan juga di ending! XD

Thanks for review~

**wi-yusari**: iya. Maaf update nya lama~ .

**xxx**

Kau berkata, "Hidup ini hanyalah serangkaian sandiwara yang membentuk suatu ilusi. Ilusi yang tampak nyata sehingga kau mengira hidup adalah segalanya. Bukankah harusnya kau menyadari jika hidup yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai setelah kau mengalami apa yang disebut dengan kematian?"

Dan setelah itu kau akan tersenyum kepadaku, menunjukkan maha karya terindah yang membuatku terjebak dalam ilusi yang dinamakan 'kehidupan'.

Kau tahu? Satu-satunya fakta yang menghancurkanku adalah ketika aku mengetahui takdir hitam yang kuharap hanyalah sebuah ilusi.

"_**Acta est fabula."**_

_**(Apa yang terjadi adalah sebuah kisah.)**_

**xxx**

**Ad Infinitum**

**xxx**

**Fourth day: Illution**

Aku takut.

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika saat ini aku memang merasa takut, sangat takut. Aku takut jika besok aku benar-benar kehilangan orang yang peling berharga untukku. Aku takut jika besok aku harus melihat orang yang kucintai berakhir di tiang penggal. Aku takut, aku takut jika besok aku harus kehilangan Naruto.

Jujur saja saat ini aku berharap semua yang akan terjadi besok adalah Ilusi. Aku berharap hari esok tak kan pernah ada, sehingga aku bisa terus bersama orang yang telah mengikat hatiku.

Dan aku tahu jika aku tak akan sanggup jika hal yang terburuk yang ada di pikiranku benar-benar menjadi kenyataan. Hal terburuk yang sempat membuatku ingin mati bertahun-tahun lalu.

Dan aku tahu jika hal buruk itu terulang kembali, aku benar-benar akan mati saat itu juga.

**xxx**

"Uchiha Sasuke," Seorang sipir penjara berambut putih memanggilku. Ada apa lagi kali ini?

"Hn."

"Kepala penjara memanggilmu, temui dia di lantai tiga sekarang." Ia menatapku selama beberapa saat, lalu berlalu pergi dan bersiul pelan.

Ada apa lagi kali ini? Tidak biasanya kepala penjara memanggilku, terlebih secara pribadi seperti ini. Aku hanya berharap tidak akan datang berita buruk kali ini.

Aku menatap sosok yang masih terlelap di dalam sel penjara yang beberapa hari terakhir kuawasi. Sepertinya lebih baik aku pergi dan kembali sebelum si dobe itu terbangun.

**xxx**

"Jadi, Uchiha…bagamana perkembangannya?" Seorang pria tua berbadan besar yang kukenal sebagai kepala penjara berbicara sambil menatapku dengan pandangannya yang tajam.

"Dia, tidak ada yang mencurigakan darinya, Jiraiya-sama."

"Bagus kalau begitu." Pria tua bernama Jiraiya itu menyunggingkan senyum mencurigakan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Jadi tidak ada masalah juga untuk pelakasaan hukuman besok."

Mendengar ucapan Jiraiya, tanganku mengepal. Otakku kembali memikirkan berbagai cara agar hukuman itu tidak akan pernah terlaksana. Tidak, aku benar-benar tidak rela jika harus kehilangan Naruto.

"Ada masalah, Uchiha?" Pertanyaan Jiraiya menyadarkanku dari lamunanku. Aku tidak boleh terlihat mencurigakan saat ini.

"Tidak ada."

"Hm, kalau begitu…persiapkan dirimu untuk pelaksanaan hukuman besok." Aku? Kenapa aku? Seharusnya aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan hukuman besok. Tidak, jangan-jangan…

"Maksud anda?'

"Kau belum tahu? Kau lah yang akan menjadi pelaksana hukuman untuk Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha." Bagai tersambar petir aku melangkah mundur dalam keterkejutan. Tidak mungkin. Kenapa hal seperti ini harus terjadi…lagi. Dulu kakak, sekarang…tidak, aku tidak akan bisa melaksanakan hukuman itu. Terlebih jika tahanan yang akan menjalani hukuman mati adalah orang yang sangat kucintai.

"Bu…bukankah ada petugas…hukuman…mati." Aku bisa mendengar ucapanku terbata-bata. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku gemetar dalam keterkejutan, ketakutan, dan kemarahan.

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusnku. Kurasa akan lebih baik jika kau yang menjadi pelaksana hukuman matinya." Jiraiya menatapku tajam. Aku harus tenang saat ini. Tidak ada gunanya tenggelam dalam keterkejutan seperti saat ini.

"A…aku mengerti."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan keluar ruangan kepala penjara secepat yang aku bisa. Aku harus menemui seseorang saat ini. Aku harus menemui seseorang yang harus kuselamatkan, tidak akan kubiarkan dia menjalani hukuman itu. Terlebih aku tidak mau membunuhnya, tidak, aku tidak akan sanggup melakukan itu.

Naruto…

Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu?

**xxx**

Aku terus menatap sosok berambut kuning si hadapanku. Mataku terus mengikuti setiap gerakannya. Namun pikiranku tetap melayang pada satu hal. Pikiranku tetap memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar si rambut kuning itu bisa keluar dari sel tempatnya berada saat ini. Bagaimana agar ia tidak perlu menjalani hukuman mati besok.

"Sasuke…" Ia memanggilku, kemudian mengibaskan telapak tangnnya di depan wajahku. Mengetes apakah aku ada di dunia nyata atau tidak.

"Hn."

"Jangan melamun sambil memandangku seperti itu." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Manis. Malaikatku yang manis. Kemudia ia bertanya, "Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Sosok berambut kuning yang sedang cemberut di depanku." Aku menjawab asal, namun sebuah senyum jahil menghiasi wajahku. "Melihatnya, jadi ingin memakannya." Sekarang sebuah senyum menggoda menggantikan senyum jahil itu. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sejak kapan aku bisa mengendalikan senyumku seperti saat ini. Naruto memang mengubahku. Mengubahku menjadi manusia yang 'hidup', membuatku meninggalkan sosok manusia 'boneka'ku.

"Teme! Dasar mesum!" Wajahnya memerah, telunjuknya teracung ke arahku. Manis. Sangat manis. Aku tidak akan rela kehilangan wajah manis itu.

"Naruto…"

"Apa?!" Wajahnya masih memerah, namun sekarang ia menatapku dalam. Aku balas menatap kedalam kedua mata safir yang memabukkan itu.

"Ayo pergi." Mungkin aku memang tidak sadar dengan apa yang kuucapkan saat ini. Walaupun terlihat tenang, namun sebenarnya pikiranku sangat kalut. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Yang kutahu hanya satu hal, yaitu aku harus mengeluarkan Naruto dari tempat ini.

"Apa…maksudmu?" Wajahnya menggambarkan kebingungan. Aku masih terus menatap kedua matanya.

"Ayo pergi dari tempat ini." Aku mengulangi lagi kata-kataku, dengan lebih jelas dan lengkap sekarang. Sesaat kebingungan masih menghiasi wajahnya, namun dengan cepat raut kebingungan itu berubah menjadi keterkejutan.

"Kau…mengajakku untuk kabur, Sasuke?"

"Sudah jelas, kan." Aku melangkah mendekatinya. Ia tidak mundur, namun juga tidak melangkah mendekatiku. Ia hanya terdiam di tempatnya, mungkin terkejut dengan ucapanku.

"Tidak." Dan satu kata yang merupakan jawabannya itu membuatku sangat terkejut. Tidak. Ia berkata 'tidak'. Apa itu artinya ia tidak mau pergi dari tempat ini?

"Kau…tidak mau pergi?" Aku bertanya tentang kejelasan jawabannya. Mengharap jika perkiraanku salah.

"Ya, aku tidak mau pergi, Sasuke. Maaf, aku…tidak akan pergi." Aku terpaku di tempatku, namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Beberapa saat kemudian aku memukul sel penjaranya dengan kasar, meluapkan keterkejutan dan kemarahanku. Juga kekecewaanku. Kenapa? Kenapa ia memilih untuk tetap di sini?

"Aku bisa mengeluarkanmu! Kita akan pergi! Aku akan berusaha mengeluarkanmu, Naruto…" Aku menjerit dalam keputusasaan. Kenapa Tuhan begitu senang memberi kejutan dalam hidupku?

"Sasuke," Sebelum ia menyelesaikan kata-katanya, aku maju dan merengkuhnya dalam pelukanku. Aku bisa mendengar ia mendesis kesakitan ketika tubuhnya menabrak besi penjara dan tubuhku dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Namun saat ini aku terlalu frustasi untuk memikirkan hal itu. Aku benar-benar seperti orang gila saat ini.

"Naruto…"

"Maaf. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya…tidak mau lari…" Ia membenamkan wajahnya dalam pelukanku. Aku bisa merasakan air matanya membasahi pundakku. Ia menangis. Malaikatku menangis.

"Jangan…jangan menangis. Aku,"

"Aku tidak mau lari dari kenyataan, Sasuke." Kata-katanya kini membuat kedua mataku melebar. Tidak Naruto, aku juga tidak mau lari dari kenyataan. Namun aku terlalu egois, cinta memang egois. Aku terlalu mencintaimu, aku terlalu menginginkanmu, walaupun hal itu harus membuatku lari dari semua takdir yang telah ditulis untukku. Aku terlalu gila karenamu, Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu berakhir di tiang hukuman itu, Naruto." Aku berusaha memeluknya lebih erat. Kumohon, kumohon tetaplah bersamaku, Naruto.

"Aku tidak akan berakhir di tempat itu, Sasuke." Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir saat ini. Kini aku bisa merasakan ia tersenyum lembut di pelukanku. Kau terlalu mempesona, Naruto. "Hanya ragaku yang akan berakhir di tempat itu. Hanya waktu hidupku yang akan berakhir. Tapi jiwaku tetap bersamamu, Sasuke."

"Naruto…" Entah mengapa semua kata-kataku serasa terkunci. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mempererat pelukanku.

"Hidup ini hanyalah serangkaian sandiwara yang membentuk suatu ilusi. Ilusi yang tampak nyata sehingga kau mengira hidup adalah segalanya. Bukankah harusnya kau menyadari jika hidup yang sebenarnya baru akan dimulai setelah kau mengalami apa yang disebut dengan kematian?" Naruto terdengar sangat tenang ketika mengucapkan kalimatnya. Kalimat yang terdengar begitu berat untukku. Kalimat yang tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas di pikiranku. Lalu ia melepaskan diri dariku, menatapku dengan mata safirnya.

"Naruto…" Ia tidak membalas. Ia tersenyum kepadaku. Menunjukkan maha karya terindah yang selalu membuatku terjebak dalam ilusi yang dinamakan 'kehidupan'. Ya, aku memang sudah terjebak sampai melupakan keabadian yang akan dialami setelah hidup berakhir.

Tapi kau tidak tahu kan, Naruto?

Hal yang terberat adalah ketika aku mengetahui bahwa akulah yang harus membawamu ke dalam keabadian itu. Ketika aku mengetahui akulah yang akan membuat ragamu menjadi boneka tak bernyawa. Ketika aku harus mengakhiri waktumu. Itulah hal terberat yang harus kujalani dalam hidupku.

"Naruto…aku tidak mau…mengakhiri hidupmu." Aku berbicara dengan suara yang lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. Tidak ada gunanya jika aku tetap memaksa Naruto untuk pergi. Ia tidak akan pergi. Ia bukanlah pengecut yang akan lari dari takdir yang harus dihadapinya. Bukan, ia bukan pengecut sepertiku.

"Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" Ia menyentuh tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Seakan ia mengetahui jika saat ini aku telah hancur.

"Aku…yang akan menjadi pelaksana hukuman itu. Aku…yang akan mengakhiri hidupmu. Aku tahu, aku tahu aku tidak akan sanggup…" Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan, Naruto…

Setelah mendengar kata-kataku, Naruto terdiam selama beberapa saat. Mungkin ia terkejut. Hati kecilku masih berharap ia setuju untuk pergi denganku setelah ia mengetahui hal ini. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ia memejamkan matanya dan menghirup nafas dalam, mengeluarkannya dan melukis senyum lembut di wajahnya. Ia kembali menatapku, senyum itu tidak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Bukankah hal itu bagus, Sasuke?" Naruto bertanya dengan santai. Satu lagi hal yang membuatku terkejut. Ia memang penuh kejutan.

"Tentu tidak, dobe…" Aku menatapnya tajam. Apa dia terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti kata-kataku sebelumnya. Tentu tidak.

"Aku justru bersyukur…karena kau lah yang akan mengakhiri hidupku." Ia menatap kedua mataku dalam, membuat pandanganku melunak. "Aku terlalu mencintaimu, Sasuke. Aku terlalu mencintaimu sampai-sampai aku berharap hidupku akan berakhir ditanganmu. Dan itu terkabul."

"Aku…tidak sanggup, Naruto. Aku…tidak mampu." Aku menyentuh kedua sisi wajahnya, mendekatkannya dengan wajahku.

"Maaf, aku memang egois. Maaf aku seenaknya datang di hidupmu, dan pergi dalam waktu singkat. Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi di kehidupan berikutnya…aku…berjanji akan menjadi kekasihmu lagi." Tawa kecil menemani akhir kata-katanya. Kehidupan berikutnya. Ya, akan ada kehidupan lagi setelah ini, kehidupan yang abadi. Bukan kehidupan ilusi seperti saat ini.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan besok, Naruto?"

"Lakukan apa yang hatimu perintahkan, Sasuke…"

Sesaat aku hanya terdiam sambil menatapnya. Tapi beberapa saat kemudian aku menyadari jika aku telah memajukan wajahku, sampai wajahku hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Dan selanjutnya, yang kuketahui hanyalah kalau aku telah mencium Naruto. Ya, menciumnya. Ia tidak melawan, ia malah memejamkan kedua matanya. Memberikan rasa hangat yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh, aku memperdalam ciumanku. Berharap waktu berhenti saat ini, tidak akan berjalan. Tidak akan sampai pada hari esok. Tidak akan sampai pada hari dimana aku harus kehilangan Naruto.

Naruto…

_You're my smile, my love, and my soul…_

**xxx**

Jika hari esok telah datang. Maka hari itu aku akan berpisah dengan orang yang paling kucintai. Walaupun itu bukanlah akhir dari cinta kami, tetap saja akan ada rasa sakit yang memenuhi ketika aku harus mengakhiri nyawanya.

Tetap saja aku pasti menangis melihatnya pergi dariku.

Tetap saja aku pasti hancur ketika harus menjalani sisa hidupku tanpanya.

Tetap saja aku terus memikirkannya dalam setiap waktuku.

Ingin rasanya saat ini aku menariknya keluar. Keluar dari jeruji besi yang mengurungnya. Keluar tuk menghampiri dunia yang penuh dengan sinar mentari. Meskipun kutahu itu hanyalah dunia pelarian yang tak mengenal damai dan tenang.

Kau berkata tak ingin lari dari kenyataan. Tapi ketahuilah, Naruto…

Aku ingin lari dari kenyataan dimana aku akan kehilanganmu. Aku ingin lari dari waktu yang akan memisahkanku denganmu.

Kau berkata dunia ini hanyalah ilusi. Tapi ketahuilah, Naruto…

Aku rela tenggelam dalam ilusi itu jika bersamamu. Aku rela jika harus terjerat dalam ilusi yang menyakitkan jika itu untukmu. Aku rela mati untukmu, Naruto…

Tak bisakah aku menggantikanmu?

Walaupun kau ucapkan penolakan, aku akan berjuang. Aku akan berusaha. Aku akan mencoba. Agar kau tak mengalami siksaan yang menyakitkan itu. Biarlah diri ini menjadi ilbis, agar kau tetap jadi malaikat yang bersinar. Malaikat yang tersenyum. Malaikat yang sempurna.

Maaf…

Maaf karena aku terlalu mencintaimu. Semuanya hanya untukmu, Naruto…

"_**Acta est fabula."**_

_**(Apa yang terjadi adalah sebuah kisah.)**_

**xxx**

**To be continued**

**xxx**

**A/N: **

Ada yang mau menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke di hari terakhir? *dilempar bakiak*

Fuh, maaf ya, sepertinya saya sangat menyiksa Sasuke disini.

Okok. Ini aneh, chapter ini menurut saya kebanyakan kata-kata ga penting dan ga jelas. Maaf, saya kena WB! Aaaaaaaaaaaaa~

Jadi chapter ini saya buat seadanya. Toh memang chapter ini hanyalah jembatan fakta dan perasaan untuk endingnya. Tapii, saya akan berusaha membuat endingnya tidak mengecewakan. XDDD

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca dan mereview. Maaf jika mengecewakan kalian. .

Bersedia memberi kritik/saran/komentar?

**-Ichimaru Akito-**


	5. Last day:Requiescat in pace

**Ad Infinitum © Ichimaru Akito**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: **

**Shounen-ai, OOC, AU, typo, EYD tidak sempurna**

**A/N:**

Sampai chapter terakhir, sudut pandang cerita ini tetap sudut pandang Sasuke.

Yak, sudah sampai di chapter kelima, hari kelima, dan hari terakhir, hhehe.

Saya juga menyelipkan sebuah kejutan kecil di ending cerita ini. ^^

Semoga ending cerita ini tidak mengecewakan. Tapi kalau memang ada yang kecewa, ya saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Tak lupa saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca/mereview cerita ini. Arigatou gozaimasu minna-sama~ XDDD

**Baiklah, balas review dulu ya…**

**Midnight Baron****: **he? Benarkah? Wahh~ makasi *sekarang saya yang melayang*

Ngga disangka kata-kata itu ada yang suka, hhehe. Hum, endingnya bisa dibaca di chapter ini, hhehe. XDDD

Thanks for review~

**Raika Carnelian:** Hhehe, Naru kan ga mau lari dari kenyataan. XD Wah? Makasi~

Iya. Chapter ini jadi last chapternya. Thanks for review~

**Namikaze lin_chan: **Saya juga gatau kenapa tiba-tiba menjadikan dia kepala penjara. Tapi ternyata saya baru menyadari kegunaannya ketika membuat plot ending~ XD

Pertanyaanmu saya jawab disini. Hhehe. Waha, ga nyangka kalimat-kalimat iseng saya itu disukai, jadi malu~ *dilempar bakiak*

Wahaha, endingnya bisa dibaca di chapter ini. XDDD

Thanks for review~**  
**

**Kagami Aika****:** Benarkah??? *mata berbinar-binar* Saya berusaha membuatnya ga terlalu pahit kok. Hhehe~ Thanks for review~ 

**Chieko kuroia****: **Wahaha. Dilihat langsung aja apa yang dilakukan Sasu. ^^ Thanks for review~**  
**

**CCloveRuki****: **Seperti kata-kata saya, semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi loh… XDDD

Thanks for review~ 

**HaikuReSanovA****: **Makasi sarannya.Iya, saya juga berpendapat begitu, dan saya akan berusaha supaya ending ini ga sia-sia. Thanks for review~ 

**Fusae 'LeeBumYeHyun' Deguchi****: **Semuanya akan terungkap di chapter ini, hhehe. Thanks for review~ 

**Uzukaze touru****: **Walah, masa ampe udah sedia tissue duluan. .

Eh? Benarkah? Wah, ga nyangka kata-kata lama gw berguna juga ya. XDDD

Ga mungkin rape juga, senpai! Ga sanggup dah, wkwkwk. Tapi gw bakal tetep bilang, semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi. ^^ Berjuang ya buat ujian praktek! Thanks for review~

**Din-chan: **Hhehe. Awalnya memang mau nyiksa Sasuke 'sedikit', eh keterusan. XD *dichidori* Tapi saya tetap punya rencana untuk Sasuke kok~

Hai, ganbarimasu. Thanks for review~ 

**Uchiha Nata-chan****: **He? Menyedihkan ya? Gomen.. .

berusaha Saya akan supaya eningnya ngga ngecewain, hhehe. XD thanks for review~

**Terima kasih banyak atas semua reviewnya. Benar-benar membuat saya yang amatsangatmalas ini semangat untuk membuat endingnya. Hhehe~**

**Baiklah, kita mulai saya last day ini. Selamat membaca~**

**xxx**

Baru kali ini aku mengutuk matahari yang entah mengapa muncul begitu cepat. Membawa waktu dimana jurang perpisahan akan segera menelanmu. Membawa sinar yang entah mengapa terasa begitu menyakitkan.

Aku memang sudah hancur.

Aku memang sudah tak berdaya.

Aku memang sudah mati tanpamu, kekasihku.

Tapi hati kecilku masih belum mau menyerah. Menjalarkan titik-titik semangat untuk dapat menyelamatkanmu. Namun aku tahu, kau tak sepengecut diriku untuk lari dari semua kisah menyesakkan ini. Kau terlalu berani untuk bersembunyi dari kenyataan.

"_**Dum spiro, spero."**_

_**(Selama saya masih bernafas, saya tetap berharap**__**.)**_

Kau berkata bahwa aku harus melakukan apa yang hatiku perintahkan.

Dan hatiku memerintahkanku agar aku menjadi iblis. Agar aku bisa bersamamu meskipun dalam wujud yang terkutuk dan hina. Agar aku yang telah gila olehmu ini bisa bersamamu. Aku rela menjadi iblis.

Semuanya hanya untukmu, malaikatku…

Hari terakhir ini, waktu dan detik yang terasa menusuk ini, kupersembahkan hanya untukmu, cahayaku…

Aku mencintaimu, selamanya mencintaimu, dalam keabadian…

"_**Nihil lacrima citius arescit".**_

_**(Tak ada lebih cepat mengeringkan dibanding air mata**__**.)**_

**xxx**

**Ad Infinitum**

**xxx**

**Last day: Requiescat in pace.**

Matahari telah terbit. Membawa cahaya yang tak tampak dari tempatku berada saat ini. Namun membawa rasa sakit yang menusuk ketika mengingat apa yang akan terjadi. Hari ini. Hari terakhir dari tugasku untuk mengawasi seorang tahanan yang akan dihukum mati tepat tengah hari nanti. Matahari akan melihat, matahari akan melihat bagaimana aku membawa tahanan itu dalam keabadian. Dalam dunia yang tenang.

Naruto…

Meskipun hari ini menjadi hari terakhir hidupnya, ia tetap tersenyum. Ia tetap tertawa, seakan berusaha menenangkanku yang secara perlahan hancur dan mati. Ya, aku tak akan bisa apa-apa tanpa cahayanya. Aku akan mati tanpa senyumnya. Aku terlalu membutuhkannya.

Naruto…

Kau tahu? Aku belum menyerah. Aku akan lakukan apa yang hatiku perintahkan. Aku tidak ingin menyerah, malaikatku.

**xxx**

Aku melangkah gontai ke arah sel tempat Naruto berada. Di tanganku telah terdapat sebuah jubah hitam panjang yang akan dikenakan Naruto ketika menjalani hukumannya. Kunci sel penjara Naruto pun telah berada di kantongku. Ingin rasanya aku meminta Naruto untuk pergi dari tempat ini sekarang juga, namun aku tahu pasti jawaban apa yang akan kudapatkan.

"Naruto…" Aku memanggilnya dengan suara pelan. Rasanya aku tak sanggup untuk mengatakan jika waktu hukumannya akan segera datang.

"Apa sudah waktunya?" Ia bertanya padaku dengan tenang. Kenapa ia bisa setenang itu? Aku tidak habis pikir.

"Iya." Aku menjawab pertanyaannya sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Aku ingin sekali mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku sejak tadi. Sedikit demi sedikit kukumpulkan keberanian dalam diriku.

"Sasu? Kau baik-baik saja?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Kekhawatiran tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Naru…"

"Ya?" Naruto memandang heran ke arahku. Aku tak menjawab rasa penasarannya, hanya maju mendekati sel penjaranya. Mengeluarkan kunci penjara yang sejak tadi ada di kantongku. Lalu aku membuka pintu sel penjara itu, membiarkan Naruto menatapku dengan heran.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto…"

"Untuk apa?" Lagi. Aku tidak menjawabnya. Jubah hitam yang sejak tadi ada di tanganku kubentangkan, lalu kukenakan hingga tubuhku tertutupi jubah hitam itu. "Sasuke, kenapa kau…jangan bilang kalau itu jubah untuk tahanan yang akan menjalani hukuman mati,"

"Hn."

"Lalu kenapa kau yang memakainya? Sasuke?!" Naruto mendekat ke arahku, tangannya menggenggam kedua tanganku, berusaha menghentikan tanganku yang sedang membetulkan jubah yang kukenakan.

"Maaf, aku yang akan…menjalani semuanya." Aku tahu pasti ia tidak akan bisa menerima jawabanku. Ya, aku sangat tahu.

"Sasuke!"

"…" 

"Sasuke! Aku…tolong…jangan…." Ia menatapku dalam. Mata birunya menampakkan permohonan. Oh, tolonglah…tidak bisakah kali ini saja aku berkorban untukmu, malaikatku?

"Naruto…" Kedua tanganku menempel di masing-masing sisi wajahnya.

"Sasuke." Sekarang ia menatapku tajam. Benar-benar perubahan ekspresi yang membuatku terkejut. "Aku membencimu!"

Dan kata-kata Naruto benar- benar membuatku terpaku. Benci? Oh tidak. Jangan katakan kata-kata yang sangat kutakuti itu.

"Naru…"

"Aku membencimu, jika kau melakukan ini." Kedua mataku melebar mendengar kelanjutan kata-kata Naruto. Apa aku benar-benar tidak diijinkan untuk menggantikamu, Naruto?

"Naruto…tak bisakah hanya kali ini…" Aku tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-kataku. Sekeras apapun aku berusaha untuk menggaantikannya, ia tidak akan mengijinkanku.

"Mau tidak mau kau harus menurutiku saat ini, tuan sipir." Kali ini ia tersenyum, menanggalkan semua tatapan tajamnya yang tadi sempat terarah padaku. Kau memang sosok yang mengagumkan, Naruto. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, tak bisa melakukan apa-apa ketika kau menarik jubah hitam itu dan mengenakannya. Kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan ketika melihat tubuhmu dalam balutan jubah kematian itu?

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau mati karena aku. Aku sudah bilang kan kalau aku akan menghadapi semua ini?" Naruto memandangku dengan lembut. "Aku benar-benar akan membencimu kalau kau menggantikanku, Sasuke."

"Kalau begitu, ijinkan aku memberikan salam perpisahanku, _Hime-sama*_. Untuk perpisahan yang akan berujung pada pertemuan kita dalam keabadian." Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kukatakan. Aku memang sudah tidak bisa lagi melawannya. Yang aku bisa lakukan hanyalah memberikan sebuah ciuman dalam yang membuatku merasakan sebuah kehangatan yang menyakitkan, namun kubutuhkan. Ya, aku sangat membutuhkannya. Tapi sekarang aku tahu, aku tahu jika setelah ini ia akan menungguku dalam keabadian yang akan menyatukan kami. Tanpa dinding penjara, tanpa hukuman mati, dan tanpa tangis kesedihan.

Setelah ciuman kami terputus, aku menurunkan kepalaku hingga sejajar dengan lehernya, dan menenggelamkan kepalaku dalam lekukan lehernya. Menghirup aroma yang sebentar lagi tak akan bisa kurasakan. Meninggalkan bekas-bekas kemerahan di lehernya, menyakinkannya bahwa ia tetap milikku.

Setelah kami melepaskan diri, aku membantunya merapikan jubah yang ia kenakan. Ia tersenyum padaku, lalu jalan mendahuluiku. Langkahnya terlihat sangat ringan. Aku hanya menatapnya sementara ia sudah beberapa langkah di depanku.

"Ayo jalan, tuan sipir!" Serunya dengan tawa cerianya. Aku hanya bisa memejamkan mataku sesaat, kemudian membukanya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Naruto." Ia tersenyum mendengar pernyataanku. Indah sekali. Mungkin ini memang detik-detik terakhir yang indah.

"Aku juga, Sasuke. Maka dari itu aku akan menunggumu dimana akan ada waktu yang tak terbatas untuk kita." Ia berkata dengan pelan, penuh kelembutan dan ketulusan. Mau tidak mau sebuah senyum kecil terlukis di wajahku ketika mendengar kata-katanya. "Sasuke, boleh aku meminta sesuatu sebagai permintaan terakhir?"

"Akan kukabulkan, apapun itu." Aku tahu pasti ia akan meminta sesuatu yang sangat berat kulakukan. Aku tahu pasti apa yang akan dimintanya. Tapi itu akan kukabulkan, semua hanya untuknya. Hanya untuk seorang Uzumaki Naruto, sosok yang paling kucintai.

"Bawalah aku ke dalam keabadian. Karena setelah itu aku bisa terus berada di sampingmu dan menjemputmu, suatu saat nanti…" Ia tersenyum lagi. Senyumnya memang semakin indah. Senyum yang telah memasung hatiku.

"_As you wish, Hime-sama_."

**xxx**

Selama perjalanan mengantar Naruto ke tempat dilaksanakannya hukuman, kami hanya diam. Namun kami sama-sama mengetahui jika saat itu kami menikmati keberadaan masing-masing. Merasakan sosok yang sebentar lagi akan pergi dalam keabadian, merasakan sosok yang sebentar lagi tak akan dapat digenggam, merasakan detik-detik terakhir kebersamaan kami dalam sandiwara yang dinamakan kehidupan. Dan tanpa terasa kami telah sampai di atap penjara, tempat hukuman mati akan dilangsungkan.

Sesampainya di tempat itu, kulihat kepala penjara dan beberapa sipir yang tidak kukenal. Sebuah tiang penggal pun tak luput dari penglihatanku, mengingatkanku pada kenangan tentang kakak yang juga berakhir di tiang itu, dan juga di tangan yang sama dengan Naruto nantinya, tanganku.

Sejujurnya hati kecilku masih memerintahkanku untuk bergerak dan menyelamatkan Naruto, aku memang keras kepala. Tapi lagi-lagi aku mengingat apa yang diucapkan malaikatku tadi. Tapi aku ingat jika ia menginginkan semua ini. Dan aku pasti akan memberikan apapun yang ia inginkan. Bahkan jika ia menginginkan nyawaku, tidak akan ada keraguan dalam diriku untuk memberikannya.

'Semua ini hanya untukmu, Naruto.' Batinku saat aku melangkah maju mendekati tiang penggal. Naruto sudah ada di papan yang menyangga leher dan kepalanya, sudah siap dengan hukuman mati yang akan ia terima. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Ini rasa tersakit yang pernah kurasakan.

'Aku akan jadi iblis hanya untukmu, malaikatku.' Aku mengambil tali yang akan menentukan hidup Naruto sekarang. Ketika tali ini kulepaskan, semuanya akan berakhir. Penderitaannya, rasa sakitnya, dan juga waktu hidupnya. Dapat kurasakan kedua tanganku gemetar ketika memegang tali itu. Rasa takut, sakit, sedih, tidak rela, semua melebur menjadi satu rasa dalam diriku.

Mungkin ini memang hal terberat yang kurasakan dalam hidupku. Mungkin ini memang hukuman untukku, karena aku selalu membuat orang lain menderita. Kakak…dan Naruto, orang-orang yang telah berkorban untukku. Jika memang hal ini yang dapat kulakukan untuk membalas semua yang telah mereka lakukan untukku, maka aku akan melakukannya.

'Aku mencintaimu, Naruto…'

Aku tidak mengerti kenapa senyuman terakhir selalu tampak sebagai senyuman terindah. Sama halnya dengan senyuman yang Naruto berikan padaku saat ini. Begitu indah, namun menyayat hati. Sebuah senyum terakhir yang membuatku mati-matian menahan air mata yang rasanya mulai menggenangi mataku. Tidak. Aku belum boleh menangis saat ini. Aku masih harus mempertahankan kekuatanku saat ini.

"Sudah waktunya. Lakukan hukumannya, Uchiha." Suara kepala penjara menyadarkanku. Ya, sudah waktunya. Sudah waktunya semua ini berakhir, sayangku. Sudah waktunya kau bahagia, malaikatku.

Aku memejamkan mataku sesaat, menarik nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Aku kembali membuka mataku, menatap kedua mata safir Naruto yang tetap indah dimataku.

'Selamat tinggal, kekasihku…'

Detik itu juga aku melepaskan tali yang membawa sebuah besi tajam besar yang memenggal kepala orang yang paling kucintai. Malaikatku, matahariku, hidupku, cintaku, jiwaku, air mataku, tawaku, senyumku, entah berapa ribu kata lagi yang harus kuungkapkan untuknya. Kini ia telah berada dalam keabadian. Kini detik hidupnya telah berhenti. Kini waktu bersandiwaranya telah berakhir. Dan kini tetes demi tetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipiku. Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

Tetes demi tetes itu jatuh ketika aku melihat orang paling kucintai telah pergi. Ketika aku melihat malaikatku telah menutup mata indahnya untuk selamanya. Jiwaku yang telah pergi. Matahariku yang telah terbenam untuk selamanya. Aku hanyalah raga tanpa jiwa jika kau telah pergi, Naruto…

Tetes air mata itu tidak dapat kuhentikan. Semakin lama semakin deras dan mengaburkan pandanganku. Tak peduli pada kepala penjara atau siapun yang melihatku, tidak, aku tidak peduli lagi.

Matahari pun seakan turut berduka atas perginya matahariku.

Langit pun seakan turut menangis atas perginya malaikatku, memberikan hujan deras yang tiba-tiba turun. Menggantikan sinar terik yang menyengat yang kulihat beberapa menit yang lalu.

Gumpalan awan gelap, hujan deras yang mengguyur tubuh, suasana kematian yang pekat. Semua itu hanya untukmu, Narutoku…

Semua yang kulakukan hanya untukmu.

'_Requiescat in pace*, _kekasihku…'

Aku masih menangis untukmu, Naruto. Mungkin aku memang harus menjadi iblis sekarang. Tanpamu, aku hanyalah iblis yang tak bernyawa. Aku tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Aku mungkin memang harus menjadi iblis, harus…

Perlahan aku mengambil sesuatu yang sejak tadi tersembunyi dengan rapi di kantung celanaku. Namun suara tawa yang datang secara tiba-tiba mengejutkanku. Tawa ini. Tawa yang sangat kubenci. Tidak mungkin. Aku menoleh dan mendapati sosok yang membuat kedua mata hitamku melebar dalam keterkejutan dan…ketakutan.

Orochimaru…

**xxx**

Aku menggeram dalam kemarahan. Keterkejutan memang belum sepenuhnya hilang dari diriku, namun kemarahanku ternyata lebih kuat. Dia…dialah yang membuat Naruto menderita. Seharusnya bedebah itu sudah mati!

"Sempurna. Semuanya sempurnya." Pria ular itu tersenyum licik. Menjijikan. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Ternyata aku memang harus berpura-pura mati, karena setelah itu aku bisa mendapatkanmu, Sasuke…" Kata-katanya membuatku terkejut. Sial! Jadi pria ular ini hanya berpura-pura mati. Benar-benar ular yang licik. Naruto…ia yang sudah sejauh ini berkorban, sial! Bedebah itu pasti mati di tanganku!

"Kau sangat licik, tuan ular." Suara kepala penjara mengalihkan perhatianku. Pria tua berambut putih itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Aku yang sudah ditenggelamkan oleh kemarahan maju dan mendekati pria ular itu. Jika Naruto belum mampu menghabisinya, akan kupastikan kali ini ia mati ditanganku.

'Ini semua hanya untuk Naruto.'

Melihatku maju dan mendekatinya, pria ular itu tersenyum licik dan berkata, "Seharusnya kau datang padaku lebih cepat, Sasuke."

'Ya, kini aku datang. Untuk mengakhiri hidupmu!' Ucapku dalam hati. Aku hanya menyeringai ketika ia telah berada tepat di hadapanku. Kini giliran ia maju, dan ia langsung mendekap tubuhku dengan erat. Dapat kurasakan tangannya menyusup ke balik bajuku, cih, dasar ular! Tapi, semuanya sesuai perhitunganku.

'Selamat tinggal, tuan ular. Naruto akan menghajarmu di sana…'

Dan beberapa detik kemudian semua yang ada di tempat itu hanya bisa melihat seorang Orochimaru terjatuh dengan darah yang membasahi dadanya. Aku telah menusuknya tepat di jantungnya. Kau tidak akan bisa selamat lagi kali ini, tuan ular…

Meskipun Orochimaru telah sekarat, aku tetap menggenggam erat pisau perak yang sejak tadi kusembunyikan. Lalu aku membungkuk dan berkata padanya, "Sekarang Naruto akan tersenyum melihatmu, tuan ular."

Tak sampai sepuluh detik, ia tewas di hadapanku. Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajahku. Pengorbanan Naruto tidak akan sia-sia lagi.

"Kau tidak jadi bunuh diri, Uchiha?" Kepala penjara berkata padaku. Ia berjalan mendekat ke arahku dan menampakkan satu lagi senyuman penuh arti. Ternyata ia memang tahu tujuan awalku.

"Tadinya aku memang berniat mengakhiri hidupku setelah…Naruto tiada. Tapi…aku sadar, pengorbanan Naruto tidak akan ada gunanya jika aku bunuh diri." Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum. Mengingat sosok Naruto memang akan melukis sebuah senyum di wajahku. "Aku akan menunggu sampai ia menjemputku."

Kepala penjara yang kukenal sebagai Jiraiya itu terdiam beberapa saat. Kemudian ia tersenyum ke arahku. Entah kenapa senyum itu terlihat tulus.

"Dia akan menjemputmu." Ia berkata dengan tenang, namun kata-katanya mampu membuatku terkejut. Tak lama ia mengeluarkan sesuatu yang terikat di sisi pinggangnya. Sebuah pedang panjang yang tampak sangat tipis dan sangat tajam. Dan saat itu juga aku mengerti apa yang akan dilakukannya.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau dihukum mati atas tuduhan membunuh Orochimaru." Ia tersenyum. Aku pun membalas senyuman itu. " Aku yang akan menghukummu, detik ini juga."

Dan aku memejamkan mataku dalam ketenangan ketika pedang tajam itu menyentuh leherku. Ya, aku akan segera bertemu Naruto lagi. Ternyata aku memang tidak dapat menjadi iblis karena cahayamu, Naruto…

Kau terlalu bersinar untukku, cahayaku…

Detik berikutnya tubuhku jatuh dalam keadaan tidak bernyawa. Tepat setelah aku melihat Naruto yang tersenyum padaku. Tepat setelah aku memeluk sosok yang sangat kucintai itu.

"Aku pulang, Naruto…" Lembut. Naruto sangat lembut. Aku tidak akan melepaskannya lagi.

"Selamat datang, Sasuke…"

**xxx**

**The End**

**xxx**

**A/N:**

* Requiescat in pace: Rest in peace.

* Hime-sama: Tuan Putri

Saya memberanikan diri untuk mempublish ending cerita ini. _

Huahhhh~ saya berusaha membuat mereka tetap bersatu. Ternyata saya juga ga rela kalu mereka berpisah. Hiks~ maafkan saya yang sangat jahat ini.

Oia, ada yang menyangka jika Oro muncul lagi di sini? Saya juga tidak *gaploked*.

Disini saya juga berusaha menunjukkan sisi baik Jiraiya~ X3

Yah…

Initinya, melalui ending ini, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan jika kehidupan (entah itu menyenangkan atau tidak) pasti akan berakhir dalam satu titik yang sama, yaitu kematian. Tapi saya juga ingin memberitahu jika kematian tidak selalu menjadi kisah sedih yang penuh penderitaan atau rasa sakit. Ada juga kematian yang akan terasa indah (meskipun fic saya tidak indah XDDD)

Jadi, kematian itu tidak selalu sebuah sad ending. Tapi kematian juga adalah sebuah happy ending tersembunyi yang penuh keabadian. Biarkan SasuNaru tetap bersatu, dalam dunia nyata, maupun dalam keabadian. ^_^

Baiklah~

Ada yang mau memberi kesan/komentar/kritik/makian? Ataupun apapun yang ada dipikiran kalian setelah membaca ending cerita ini…

Saya mohon maaf jika mengecewakan. Terima kasih kepada yang sudah membaca dan mereview cerita ini. Sampai ketemu di cerita berikutnya~

**-Ichimaru Akito-**


End file.
